[unreadable] Duke University Medical Center (DUMC) and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill jointly propose a Clinical Hematology Research Career Development Program (K12 CHRCDP) in response to the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute RFA-HL-06-006. Duke and UNC have long traditions of collaborative basic and clinical research in non-malignant hematology. We now propose to establish a program to train scholars in clinical research in areas of non-malignant hematology that are well established strengths of our medical center, namely hemoglobinopathies, hemostasis and thrombosis and trasnsfusion. The purpose of the present application is therefore to ensure high quality patient-oriented research training at Duke and UNC through the provision of a clinical, didactic and experiential program for scholars who are committed to academic clinical research careers focusing on benign hematology. [unreadable] This CHRCDP will include a didactic and clinical curriculum designed to teach scholars the broad array of skills needed to perform clinical research and to establish successful academic research careers in nonmalignant hematology. Each scholar will have the opportunity to earn a master's degree in either clinical research or in medical genomics. In addition, we propose four primary research tracks that our trainees can enter for their mentored research experience in non-malignant hematology. Each has at least two Lead Mentors, and there are numerous faculty at Duke and UNC who will serve as secondary mentors. Our 4 tracks are (1) Translational Research, (2) Genetics and Pharmacogenetics; (3) Clinical Trials; and (4) Outcomes/Health Policy. This combination of clinical and didactic training and a mentored research experience will prepare scholars for submission of applications for extramural funding for their ongoing research program and for successful negotiation of their research careers. The long-range goal of this program is thereby to help ensure an adequate supply of well trained researchers who will be able to confront the clinical problems of non-malignant hematology through well-designed, skillfully conducted and multidisciplinary clinical research and who will be skilled in translating the fruits of basic research into clinical practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]